Written in the Stars 3
by Tigyr
Summary: Tim has left the NCIS team to join his new family in SG-1...what will happen next...will he come home...takes place immediately after Written in the  Stars 2
1. Chapter 1

Coming soon to an Fanfiction site near you...the third installment of Written in the Stars...

many questions raised in the first two installments will be answered and many more will be raised as we learn more about Tim and the bonds he gets to explore with Jack O'Neill and the SG-1 team...Teasers: What was Jenny Shepherd's involvement?

How is it possible that Tim and Daniel are related and what could that possibly have meant for Sara O'Neill?

These and many more questions to come including:

Ducky as a Nox?

Jackson Gibbs as a retired T'Okra?

Mike Franks as a Jaffa?

Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Written in the Stars… (For those who have not read the previous installments and even those who have…)

_Tim McGee was contacted by Jack O'Neill (from Stargate SG-1) about the possibility of being his ex-wife Sara's son. Tim goes with Jack and manages to say goodbye to Sara just before she dies._

_Roughly a year later, Tim contacts Jack about a visit and while there, Jack discovers that all is not coming up roses for the man he now considers a son and the entire SG-1 team pays Team Gibbs a visit. Gibbs gets a rare eye-opening look at how Tim is actually treated, not only by his team and Abby but by Gibbs himself._

_It is also revealed that Tim is related in some mysterious way to Dr. Daniel Jackson. Tim decides to stay in Colorado for the time being and Gibbs is forced to tell his MCRT, including Ducky, Abby and Jimmy that Tim has decided to transfer to the Stargate team…_

And now…the next chapters of Written in the Stars…

Jenny Shepherd sighs as she looks at the folder in her hands. Timothy McGee could have been a real thorn in her side if not for the request she's currently perusing. His request to transfer to the Stargate program in Colorado had almost sent her into a rare state of panic. She had been afraid that he'd stumbled upon her secret. But no, this was a personal request and she's not about to deny it.

Gibbs knocks on her door and she sighs as she sees the look on his face when he notices the folder in her hands.

"McGee's transfer papers are ready for your signature as well Jethro. As team leader you can still say no."

"I could and in all honesty I want to, but I'm not going to. I would advise it just be a temporary transfer though as we do need a computer expert from time to time. It would be …nice to have someone who has actually worked with us to come and consult with us."

Jenny's eyes narrow. Ever since Gibbs had gone out to Colorado, he's been almost subdued. What the devil happened to him? Who had given him that black eye he still sports and why if he misses the agent this much, isn't he fighting harder to keep McGee on the team? No one on the MCRT is telling her anything and she's beginning to wonder if her fears really are unfounded. Is her deepest secret finally on the verge of being revealed?

Gibbs leaves again and she sighs. Then she realizes he has taken McGee's folder with him. She shakes her head and rubs at her eyes, blinking to create some sort of moisture. That's when she remembers she'd sent some blood work down to Ducky. Thankfully, that dear old man decided to send the blood work to an outside lab instead of letting Abby analyze it. If the Goth had started to question some of the anomalies that she expects Ducky to find, then she might really be in trouble. As it is, she can explain most of them as the disease that is silently destroying her. At least, she can to the unsuspecting M.E. Most outside labs aren't as complex as Abby's which is why Jenny knows her secret should be safe...

She doesn't count on Gibbs questioning Ducky about the blood work. How Gibbs comes to the conclusion that it could be anything but blood work from a cold case and how he could even imagine that it could be Ducky's astonishes her. Did he really think that Ducky was sick?

She looks at the team below her: all of them are subdued since Tim's announcement only two days previously about moving to Colorado and she has to wonder what other impact McGee's departure will have on them. She is still wondering, just due to the way the young agent is always being treated how he can be missed this much. In fact she is counting on being able to bring in her newest computer guru and not have them say anything. The fact that Gibbs is already commenting on the possibility of working with Tim even as an outside consultant has her wondering if she should try a new plan of attack.

Shaking her head in confusion she heads back up to her office and she doesn't see Ziva open up a new document and start typing.

_Dear Tim,_

_It has been only two days since you left and yet, I feel like you've been gone from our lives a lot longer. Why did we not see what was going on? Why did strangers have to open our eyes? Why did I have to lose my friend? I say lose, for even though you are alive, you are too far away from me now to formally apologize. You, the one who tried to make sure that I would feel welcome, even though you were still reeling from Kate's death._

_Why was I so blinded by Tony and Gibbs that I could not see the soul we were hurting within you? I do not know, and I do not know how to forgive myself for contributing to the ridicule and harm we have done to you. I…forgive me, my friend for I do not think I will forgive myself anytime soon_.

She reads the letter and erases it, not daring to think that Tim will ever read it. In the two days since he's been gone she's written similar letters, all of them similar in meaning. None of them going past her computer screen and her own bewildered heart. She opens her desk drawer and stares at the polished wooden box that Tim has placed in her care, the last gift that he'd received from the late Caitlyn Todd and decides to find a new way to talk to him. Nodding quietly to herself as she firms her resolve, she opens the telephone book in her other drawer and writes down some address just as the elevator swishes open and Gibbs comes out. The boss is being even more silent than usual, and Ziva knows that whatever transpired out in Colorado is having an effect on the man that no one expected, and certainly not Gibbs.

Ziva's computer dings and she looks at the screen and almost cries when she sees there's an email message from their missing team member. She motions for Gibbs who steps up silently behind her.

"Go ahead and open it. I'll be back with coffee and tea."

That's yet another change. When he comes in and one of them is there, he goes back out and brings back drinks for all of them. Coffee with hazelnut flavoring for Tony and hot tea for Ziva, instead of just a coffee for himself and Caf-Pow for Abby.

Ziva shakes her head and opens the email. She smiles as she reads the email through once without Gibbs's presence, then scoots to one side so that the man can read it over her shoulder. The email is a genuine reflection of Tim McGee and Ziva looks up at Gibbs who gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze and nods for her to reply.

"Hi Ziva, it's me, Tim. Oh umm is Gibbs reading over your shoulder? That's okay; I'm not going to say anything that he doesn't already know. When I was there, I told you guys that Daniel and I found out we are brothers. It's been kinda weird finding out that I have one. I always thought that if anyone would be my brother it would be Tony. Then again I always thought that if anyone would be my dad it would be Gibbs. I never told you I was adopted did I? Well, I did try to I think once but then I met Jack and the team and whoops, they're calling my name. Talk to you later, Tim."

Jenny is about to come downstairs to talk to the team and frowns when Gibbs almost pales as he reads the email Ziva has just received. Curious now as to what that email could contain she tries to catch Tony's eye when he slowly heads to his desk after walking sadly into the room, but the senior agent doesn't even bother looking up at her, so she waits until the others leave for lunch then calls up the email and smiles. Finally something she can work with. Something she can use against Gibbs at a future time if she needs to. She just needs that little more time for planning…


	3. Chapter 3

_Tim reaches into his pack and pulls out a hand carved wooden box. Tony inhales as he recognizes not just the craftsmanship, but also the box that Kate had asked Gibbs to make just prior to her death. Abby recognizes it too and her eyes light up in anticipation; she's surprised when Tim walks over to where Ziva is sitting and hands the box to her._

_"I'm not certain when I'll be back, but I wanted to let you know that I appreciate the gift you've given me. Kate gave me this just before she died; I'd like you to hold onto this and feel free to use it if you'd like."_

_Ziva opens it up and sees the quill pen and ink set inside knowing that this precious temporary gift is one that Tim holds dear._

_"Thank you, Tim." She says with tears in her eyes and looks up at him with a small smile. "We will hold on to these dearly."_

_Tim fingers the necklace he has placed round his neck and nods. "Yeah, Ziva. We will."_

__Tim turns and walks towards his family. He looks Jack in the eye and gives him one of the brightest smiles that Jack has seen from him yet. "Dad, it's okay; we can go home now."__

Chapter 2:

Jack watches thoughtfully as Tim tries yet again to figure out what to send in his email. The past two days have been relaxing for all the team, as they take the time to get Tim adjusted to his new role as a liaison for the Stargate program and NCIS. Tim and General Hammond have agreed that liaison is a good position/title as this way Tim can learn about the program, find out if he wants to actually join Jack's team and still be a part of the job that he's always loved. It is easy to see that Tim misses being part of the MCRT and more importantly that he misses someone special to him.

"Hey, watcha doin there Elflord?" Jack says as he knocks on Tim's door and steps into the room. He gives an inner smile as Tim tries to hide the email he's working on and puts a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"There's no harm in contacting her Tim. Let her know that you're okay and enjoying the training then come join us in the conference room."

The relieved smile should have lightened Jack's heart, but in a way it still made him see red. No one should have to fear sending an email to a friend or a loved one. Jack gives Tim's shoulder another squeeze and saunters out of the room. He waits until he's halfway down the hall before giving in to the urge to punch the wall. Daniel looks up at the sound and Jack shakes his head. He's sure that his other "son" knows what he's feeling and doesn't want to give him reason to worry.

"What's wrong Jack?" Daniel asks softly. He's been around O'Neill too long, not to know something is troubling the older man.

"Tim…" and breaks off as the man in question comes dashing around the corner.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to keep you waiting." Tim says as he catches up to them.

"Ahh, it's okay, the space monkey here is always doing that. Has been since the first day we met."

"Hey! Little respect here…even if it is true." Daniel smiles at Tim who laughs as they continue down the hallway.

Sam and Teal'c look up as the three men enter the conference room, smiling at the family that has been created in just the past few days. That's the main reason for the meeting: Jack and the other two are trying to figure out just how Sara O'Neill ended up with two sons and not just one.

Sam looks down at the document in her hand, confirming the blood work that Janet Frasier had done over the weekend. Janet too is wondering how Tim and Daniel are related as the blood work is conclusive, but Tim is clearly younger than Daniel by at least a few years.

Daniel is just excited that his fears have been alleviated by the confirmation of the blood work. He's always wanted a brother and from the time he'd first met Tim has believed that the other man could be related. Granted, he isn't sure how they are related, but knowing the system lords and their manipulative ways, he wouldn't be surprised to find out that one of them had something to do with it.

Teal'c is stoic as per usual. The fact that Daniel Jackson and Timothy McGee are brothers is not as worrisome to him as the fact that no one on Tim's other team seems to care that Tim actually has a brother or even questioned the fact. They had all seemed, in Teal'c's eyes, more concerned with how Tim could possibly leave the team and yet when he and the rest of SG-1 had talked to them only days earlier, none of them had been overly concerned about young Timothy or his injuries. They had all been grumbling in fact about the slight changes that Tim's absence had placed upon them.

As the three men walk in Jack raises an eyebrow at the confusion he sees in his Jaffa friend's eyes.

"What is it T?

"I am a bit confused O'Neill. Timothy liked working with his other team and yet, when we were there asking questions none of them asked how he was doing. As if the dog biting Timothy were an everyday occurrence."

"Ahhhh…" Jack starts stumbling over an answer when Tim replies instead.

"It's okay Teal'c. They were only scratches and Ducky and Jimmy patched me up."

"It is not okay, Timothy. We all saw the bandages you were still sporting. Not one of them asked about you, yet they all wanted to know how and why you could leave their team. Did none of them care about your personal well-being? Were you not as important to the team as you believe them to be to you."

"I…" Tim flounders for an answer as he tries to think about what the Jaffa is asking.

"It's okay Tim." Daniel answers as he looks at his friend. "As far as some people are concerned, Teal'c scholars, like Tim and myself, are looked down upon. It doesn't matter if we have the same amount of training, or if we try to learn and expand our training with someone like Jack here. The fact that we were scholars first and warriors second, basically makes us not worthy of their respect."

"It does not!" Jack says then looks ashamed when Daniel raises an eyebrow, silently reminding him of Jack's first impression of the young doctor when he and Daniel had first met. It had taken most of the Abydos mission for Jack to acknowledge that Daniel was not just a scholar who had figured out how to run the gate. That he was indeed a man worthy of trust and respect.

"I accept them for who and what they are Teal'c. I may never measure up in their eyes, but that doesn't matter now as I have a new family and a new team who can accept me for who and what I am."

Teal'c stares at him before stating, "Your mind might believe that, your heart however, does not. You are wondering why we who have known you for less than a year have accepted you as not only O'Neill's son but as a valuable member of this team when your NCIS team has not and you have worked side by side with most of them for four years now."

Tim sighs and looks around the table. Concern for him from all of them has the insecurities finally tumbling out.

"I just don't know why. Why did I survive that car accident that proved I was adopted? Why did I go all the way through FLETC and then go on to Norfolk? If I hadn't been on duty that day would Gibbs have even wanted me on his team? Was it all truthfully just a fluke? Why say he wanted me there if he really didn't? Why keep punishing me when he lets the others get a free ride? And why do you accept me when I haven't even been on a mission with you?"

_A/N: Forgive the delays...between work and NaNoWriMo, I almost didn't get this posted _


	4. Chapter 4

It's Jack's turn to be floored as his son pours his frustrations out for all to hear. He'd known that Tim wasn't appreciated by Gibbs and the team but now he's wondering what happened to change the other man's opinion. If as Tim and even Gibbs have indicated, the other man wanted Tim on his team what or maybe who could have changed his mind. Jack's eyes narrow and he starts to leave when Teal'c speaks up.

"I cannot personally speak for the others. I can however say that in the time you have spent with us, you have done nothing but shown us respect as well as courtesy and that is why I accept you. You will no doubt show us your willingness to learn what it is to be a member of this team as you have already done so by talking to each of us, learning about us and trying to understand where we come from as individuals."

Sam smiles, "You've been asking questions every time you come. You want to learn about us and we want to learn about you. As Teal'c said, you've never done anything to earn our disregard or anything. You challenge me to learn more about the program so that I can answer your questions."

"You stay true to yourself and even to those at NCIS." Teal'c adds.

Jack interrupts, "Which is something else we need to address." He looks at Daniel for confirmation and the younger man nods.

"We think, at least Daniel and I do that maybe what happened is the work of a system lord orJaffa." Jack sits down beside Tim again who is looking around in confusion. The others are slowly starting to nod their heads in agreement and Tim has to ask

"Why do you think it's a Jaffa? Or a system lord?"

Daniel looks around the table. "I hate to answer a question with a question, but answer this one for me: have you noticed any strange goings on since you were invited on the team? Deaths or reassignments in particular?"

Tim slowly starts nodding. "Just before I joined the team and almost immediately afterward, we had two agents get killed almost within a year of each other. Well it could have been three but Tony managed to escape the plague by the skin of his teeth.

"Director Morrow quit and then we had Director Shepherd come in with Ziva and then Gibbs almost gets blown up, ends up in a coma for a few days and heads toMexicofor a few months.

"While he's gone you come and find me then while I'm here the Director puts Tony on an under cover assignment and he doesn't tell Gibbs til the last minute, we lose Paula Cassidy and her team and then Tony almost gets blown up."

He takes a breath and the others are staring at him.

"Sorry, I tend to get nervous about all those things."

Sam looks at him and says, "Now, let's go back and do that a bit slower. Two almost three agents within your first year of being introduced to Gibbs and his team. What do you remember most about those particular cases?"

Tim tells them about Chris Pacci and how he Tim had actually been working on a cold case file for the agent at the time Pacci was killed. As Tim retells them the stories, Sam enters them into her computer.

Tony grabbing the envelope that had contained the pneumonic plague. Sam inhales deeply when she hears that one. When Tim gets to Ari shooting Kate, they all notice the slight trembling and Daniel asks

"That one still bothers you very deeply why?"

"Because, it could have been me. That situation just disturbs me."

"How so?" Jack asks and Tim frowns.

"I...Kate might not want me to say this but I think that Ari really did like her. I just can't figure out why he could have killed me but then he killed Kate instead. He told Gibbs something just before he died, I know that he did but I'm not sure what it was. But that's about the time that I first noticed changes in Gibbs' attitude towards me."

"When did Director Morrow quit?"

"Almost immediately after Kate died. That's when Ziva and Director Shepherd both came into the agency. A few months after Ari was killed, Gibbs was almost killed in an explosion. It did put him in a coma for a few days and when he woke up he didn't remember any of us. That was the first time anyone including Ducky knew that he had a wife and daughter."

Tim thinks about the explosion and then remembers, "That was the first time any of us met Mike Franks. He was the one who trained Gibbs. Gibbs went to visit him in Mexico shortly after we solved that case."

He looks up at Jack, "That's when you came and told me about Sara."

More speculative looks from the team as Tim thinks about the agents that have been killed just since he's joined the ranks of team Gibbs.

"We lost Paula Cassidy and her team just shortly after Gibbs came back fromMexico. Gibbs said that it should have been our weekend to work. He'd asked for it off, which was unusual from what Abby has told me. She says that Gibbs rarely asks for time off, especially for himself. I lost a good friend from FLETC that time." Tim says as he reflects on the good times he'd spent with Jim Nelson before and after FLETC.

Jack looks at the others who all have pensive looks on their faces. If there is one thing they've learned over the years it's how possessive a system lord is. Even if there is no other feeling, possessiveness is an active trait. If as Jack and Daniel suspect Jenny Shepherd is a system lord in disguise, they need to figure out which one and how long she's been on Earth. From what Tim has said, she's been there at least 15 if not more years. She discarded Gibbs, but he's still obviously one of her favorites and now it's possible that she's using Ziva in a similar manner.

Ari Haswari might have been another plaything that she had enough control over that she manipulated him into trying to kill Abby. Somehow, even though he tried to kill him, Ari resisted the pull to kill Tim but succeeded in killing Caitlyn Todd. A woman that he'd supposedly been in love with. Could he have killed her in an effort to protect her instead? Protect her from not Ari, but the system lord he'd known would be coming. The system lord who would have targeted her because Ari cared for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I really have to apologize for not updating before now, however, with NaNoWriMo here, I'm going to try and use this month to keep updating at least once a week if not more often. Thank you to all who have been reading this Work in Progress especially those who have stayed by this particular author and story_.

She'd gotten rid of McGee so why was Gibbs so depressed. He should be happy, the computer geek was gone and she had given him several files to choose from for a new agent in training. Jenny sighed as she stepped out of her office. She glanced around and handed Cynthia several more folders for filing. Shutting her door, she flips through more files trying to find at least one that Gibbs will go along with. Smiling when she sees a recent TAD request, she calls Fornell and tells him to send the agent over.

Brent Langer smiles as he saunters off the elevator. He hasn't seen Gibbs for several weeks but is excited at the thought of working with the man yet again. He looks around the squad room and frowns when he sees the computer geek's desk is cleared off. He'd wanted to work with the team, so where is McGee? Had Fornell been right about Tim leaving? Not wanting to second-guess anything he sits down on the edge of Gibbs' desk and waits for the lead agent to arrive.

He doesn't have long to wait. Gibbs comes in with several cups of coffee and one cup of tea. The tea he sets on Ziva's desk and then hands Langer a cup of coffee, before indicating for the younger man to go sit at the now empty desk that Tim McGee had previously occupied.

"Boss?"

"McGee's been transferred. You're here until he comes back or Fornell decides he needs you."

Brent looks at Gibbs who shakes his head. The boss isn't saying anything more and from the looks on the other team members' faces, no one is happy about the fact that McGee is not there. Knowing that at least one person can give him answers even when she doesn't mean to, Brent turns on his computer long enough to log in and start a cold case, then heads for the elevator.

Down in Abby's lab the forensic scientist is just turning on her computers and the music isn't quite at its normal ear-splitting level so he taps her on the shoulder and smiles when she recognizes him. A loose hug and several sips from her Caff-Pow later, and Abby tells him what she knows. Langer digests what he's been told then turns and leaves just as the music goes up another notch.

Down in Autopsy, Jimmy Palmer is setting up for the morning and smiles when he sees Brent step off the elevator.

"Hello, you must be Agent Langer; I'm Jimmy Palmer."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy, is Ducky in yet?"

"Not yet; he called me to say he'd be a bit late. He's putting his mother into a care center this week and is making sure they are prepared for her little idiosyncrasies."

Brent smiles and nods. "Thanks. Hey I heard that McGee transferred to another facility."

Jimmy sighs, "Yeah, we all screwed the pooch with that one."

Brent sits down then stands up again as the elevator opens up and Gibbs comes out. The team leader raises an eyebrow and Langer holds his ground. Gibbs motions for the elevator and Langer strides over to it. Jimmy quickly tells Gibbs that Ducky will be in later and soon Gibbs is back in his office and Langer shuts the doors.

"What is going on Boss? Where is McGee?"

Gibbs hits the off switch. "Right now, probably getting briefed on his new job. He transferred to Colorado."

Langer frowns, "We don't have an NCIS facility there Boss. Why would he...SGC?"

Gibbs nods and looks at him. "You know about the program then?"

"Yeah, I did a background check on their top team. Wait, that was for you?"

Gibbs nods again and Langer whistles. "Well I gotta hand it to you boss. When you screw a pooch at least you know where to send the puppies."

Gibbs glares at him and Langer stares back at him. "If you had to send Tim anywhere, the SGC or Cyber-crimes would be your best places. Right now, you sent him to a good team. They'll take good care of him."

Gibbs looks at him and Langer explains that he'd done extensive work on the other team's backgrounds. "They're all top in their game. The only one I'm not really positive about is the one they call Murphy."

"He's the muscle that keeps O'Neill in line. His voice of reason." Gibbs states sourly and Langer laughs then sobers up when he looks closer at Gibbs' face and the black eye that is slowly fading.

"If O'Neill did that to you then you really did something to piss him off. I'm surprised you came out with just a black eye if that's the case."

Gibbs turns the elevator back on, "Wish you guys would quit telling me that."

Langer says nothing more just heads over to the desk he's been assigned and starts working on the first cold case that is listed on his computer. When lunch time arrives, he watches as Tony volunteers to go get sandwiches and the others nod in agreement. Tony doesn't ask Brent what he wants and the newly transferred agent stands up.

"You want some help bringing stuff back DiNozzo?"

The senior agent looks up at him almost surprised to see him and Langer can tell he'd forgotten that Langer was part of the team now. Tony nods and the two agents head off to the sandwich shoppe.

Tony places the standard order and grimaces when Langer changes his order from a tuna fish sandwich to a burger and fries.

"Sorry, habit by now." Tony says

"I get that. How come McGee transferred? I thought he'd never leave the Boss, let alone the MCRT. That was all he talked about when I was here last time."

Tony sighs and motions for Brent to follow him.

"We made mistakes, and when the other team offered him a chance to be with them, he took it."

Brent stares at him, "You guys really did screw the pooch on this one. How in the name of Hell did you manage that? There is nothing, I mean nothing to indicate that McGee was unhappy here. What did you guys do?"

Tony shuffles the lunch bag in his arms as he searches for his keys. Opening the car door, he sits the bag inside, and climbs into the driver's seat. Langer slips in beside him, sipping at his cola as he waits for Tony to start the engine.

"DiNozzo, what happened?"

Tony sighs as he wonders just how to explain a situation that he himself is still wondering about. How had he let his little brother down so badly that Tim wanted to leave? What could he have done to change Tim's mind. He shakes his head.

"Honestly, I just...I don't know. I just know that Tim is gone and it could be permanent, if we don't find the right answer. How'd you end up here anyway? Thought you were in fornell's sandbox."

"not really sure on that one; just know that they offered me a chance to be on Gibbs' team and I came over to see just what the Boss wanted me to do."

Tony nods thoughtfully as they pull back into the Yard.

"For now, sit at McGee's desk, but don't expect to stay there. I'm hoping the Boss will try and figure out a way to bring him back."

Langer looks at him, "You realize that he might not want to come back, if this is as serious as it appears to be?"

Tony nods sourly, "Yeah, that's what we're all afraid of."


	6. Chapter 6

Ducky blinks as memories from eons ago flood over him. The ageless battle between the T'okra and the System Lords. The Nox hiding on various planets, trying not to get involved, failing in the process. He wonders why now. Why was he woken from his slumber and then he remembers. Gibbs and the explosion that had almost taken his life. Tony's car exploding while on an undercover assignment, the Director's sudden needing of an outside lab for her blood tests and then the loss of Timothy McGee to the SGC.

That man Murray, he is not an ordinary man. He is actually a Jaffa. Ducky sprints for the elevator; he needs to talk to someone, and that someone is several hours away. He calls Palmer, makes up the excuse of finding a home for his mother. Victoria Mallard cannot help him now. Her mind is too far gone. Had she seen what Ducky had not? Her insistence that Jethro be called Matthew; Matthew had been his father's middle name. His father who had been killed centuries ago by a System Lord.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials a certain number. The voice that answers is aging, but still very clear.

"Stillwater General Store, how may I help you?"

"We need to talk, J'Brn. I'm on my way now."

Four hours away, in a remote Pennsylvania town, rheumy blue eyes suddenly flash with a golden light. Jackson Gibbs sighs as his symbiote J'brn settles back into it's dormant state. He wonders what is going on and why a retired Nox is calling him so early in the morning. He refrains from calling his son. As much as he wants to know more, Leroy doesn't know about Jackson's past; there is no sense in telling him about it until he has the details that are going to be arriving in the form of Ducky Mallard.

NCIS-SG-1

Tim sighs as he stretches his arms over his head. He's still not sure if he's dreaming the whole Jack and the team basically welcoming him with such open arms. He keeps waiting for Gibbs to come by and headslap him, telling him to stop woolgathering and get to work on this or that assignment. A knock at the door has him hustling into khakis and he smiles when he sees Daniel holding out a mug of coffee.

"You ready for the next few weeks?" Daniel asks and Tim shakes his head.

"I...I'm still in a bit of shock I think. I can't believe I actually stood up to him and that he finally listened to me. At least, I think he was finally listening to what I've been trying to tell him."

Daniel nods sympathetically, "It takes a good wakeup call sometimes for someone to finally see what's been going on under their noses. Has Janet cleared you for active duty yet?"

Tim shakes his head. "No, she wanted to see me this morning before I start the faster paced stuff."

Daniel smiles, "Come on, let's go see what our lady doctor has to say."

They walk down the hallway in comfortable silence for a few seconds then Tim has to ask, "What made you think we were brothers?"

Daniel thinks about his reply. "Several things kept factoring in. Our similar family circumstances; the way you respond to the team. A lot of wishful thinking. Why, you having second thoughts?"

Tim shakes his head, "No, just thinking that it's kind of funny that we both wanted to be brothers and then by some weird miracle or whatnot, we ended up being brothers. I'm wondering though how we could be."

Daniel puts an arm around his shoulders, "I've been wondering that too, and I think I might have an answer, but let's go talk to Janet first and then we'll go talk to Jack."

Janet looks up as they enter the infirmary and smiles when she sees the arm Daniel has around Tim's shoulders. "I take it that the news was good news then?"

"It will be even better if you can tell Tim that he's released for active duty."

Janet has Tim sit down and checks the bandages on his wrist and throat. She frowns slightly at the one on Tim's wrist and Daniel sighs when he sees that particular look.

"Not for another day or two, huh doc?"

"I'm curious actually. Timothy what exactly happened when the dog bit you? What was going on?"

"We'd gone to a crime scene and I was told to go to the back. As the team hit the front door, I hit the back one. The dog came out and attacked me. We found out later that he had cocaine in his system."

Janet nods, "That's what I'm seeing. An infection due to some residue cocaine trying to work into your system."

"He might have been a good dog, but I couldn't handle the nightmares associated with him for too much longer. I wasn't sleeping as I kept seeing him attack me."

"Well you're safe with us. I think this will help clear up any lingering effects, but I don't want you off world for at least another week."

"Off world? I didn't think I'd be going anywhere for at least a month or so; I haven't started any training yet."

"Hmm no going off world for a week. As for the other training, you can start computers and whatnot today. Physical training, give it a day or two yet." She glares at Daniel who smirks. "Tell Colonel O'Neill those are doctor's orders."

Daniel gives her a smile and peck on the cheek, "Yes Ma'am"

They leave the infirmary and Tim chuckles, "Mother hen is she?"

"Sometimes, she just knows how Jack's mind works after all this time. He might not act real intelligent, but as you told him a few nights ago, there is a lot of knowledge in his head."

"He hides it under jokes and sarcasm. I've noticed that when he's around certain individuals."

"Yeah well, I think it's just that he has more heart than he wants to show. Look at how excited he was when he found out that we are brothers."

Tim nods and frowns, "He's still wondering how that can be possible too. I know, just from the time spent with him that neither he nor Sarah were casual bed hoppers."

They meet up with Jack, Sam and Teal'c just outside of the conference room. Daniel shakes his head at the question in their eyes and they all troop into the conference room, chatting amiably about the next possible mission.

"So, Tim and Daniel, what did the good doctor have to say?"

"That I'm not to go off world for at least a week, but I can start the computer training today or whenever Sam is ready to start teaching me. She's also requested that I don't do any physical training for at least another 24-48 hours, and she kinda glared at Daniel when she said it."

Daniel chuckles, "The glare was meant for you, Jack. She knows that you're just itching to start Tim's training so that he can join us on our missions."

"Well, damn...not even the Alpha Site?"

"Not even the Alpha Site," comes Janet's reply as she walks past the door.

Everyone starts laughing at the crestfallen look on Jack's face and Sam hastens to explain.

"It's the wormhole itself that could open up Tim's injuries again sir, and if he's off world then the wounds could get exposed, even accidentally, to something that could attack him internally."

"Gotcha, infection could abound and then we'd lose my Elflord." Jack says dramatically as he ruffles Tim's hair affectionately.

Daniel clears his throat, and Jack comes over and ruffles his hair too, "Don't worry, you're still my favorite Space Monkey."

"Actually, that's what we need to start looking into. I thought since Tim is basically grounded for the next few days that we could start brainstorming and checking out possible scenarios as to how that could be reality. I mean, from what I saw when I met her, Sarah just wasn't someone to sleep around."

Jack shakes his head, "No, I never questioned her loyalty to me in that area. No matter the mission, she was faithful to me, especially after Charlie was born."

Pencils, pads of paper and soon the entire team including Tim is speculating on how two completely different individuals, from different modes of life and factoring in the ages of the two men in question could possibly be brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n: sorry for the delay, but this was originally intended to come out in Mid-November (Cote de Pablo and Sean Murray's birthdays) so will hope to get the Christmas chapter finished and posted soon too. As always, thank you for your patience and for reading and reviewing. _

"So, may I ask just a quick question?" Asks Tim as he finishes the reports he's been working on. It's late and the entire team has been helping him finish the last academic part of his training. The physically challenging part he's been working on slowly under the guidance of Jack, Daniel and Teal'c and the watchful eye of Dr. Frasier. He hands his report to Jack who in turn hands it over to General Hammond.

"Only one?" Teases Daniel and Tim blushes.

"I...would it be okay if I went back to DC before the holidays? I know that we or more likely you guys might have a mission or something coming up, but I really need to at least give out this one gift."

Sam smiles, as she knows for whom it is meant. "Do you need a lift to the airport?"

Jack huffs, "Why fly the friendly skies when you can fly the friendlier ones?"

Tim grins as his new team, his family, gathers around him, gently teasing him about the girl he'd left behind. He sighs as he thinks about the time they've been apart, the emails they've exchanged and the gifts they've already given each other. Fingering the Star of David at his neck, he looks up at Jack and General Hammond. The two men are still concerned about Tim's reception going back to NCIS and then Daniel speaks up.

"He won't be alone guys. He'll have his family with him, if he wants us to be there, right Tim?"

Tim nods. "I'd like you guys to be there, but I know that Teal'c might want to be with Bra'tac and Rya'c. I'm sure Sam wants to go visit her father too."

"Is it Gibbs you are not sure of, Timothy McGee?" asks Teal'c.

Tim smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's Abby that I'm concerned about. She tends to overreact whenever one of us returns after being away for a long time. I mean, it hasn't been that long, but she'll be mad because I haven't been there."

General Hammond thinks about it, and then shakes his head. "For now, we need to keep you here. You've only started your training and we need to let Agent Gibbs cool his heels for a little bit longer." He glances at Jack who frowns at him; Hammond gives him a high sign and Jack hides a grin.

Tim isn't paying much attention as he fiddles with a pen, wondering how he's going to give Ziva her birthday gift if he can't get back home to present it to her. He thinks about his friend, about all of the friends he's left behind. Daniel glances at Jack who nods in silent agreement. They need to take Tim back to DC, to let him visit his friends for a day or two. The fact that he'd chosen to stay with the SGC isn't lost on any of the team. The fact that he's done so within hours of Gibbs visiting Jack's house wasn't lost on them either. They can tell that he's having second thoughts, maybe even more, about the decision he'd made to leave the team he'd considered his family for so long.

Hammond puts a hand on Tim's shoulder, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust Agent Gibbs not to take Miss Scuito's side in an effort to try and get you to stay there; we need to make sure that if you go back, there won't be any repercussions."

Tim nods and asks to be excused from the room. Seeing the downcast slump to his shoulders, it's all Jack and Daniel can do to not immediately follow him from the room, but something in Hammond's eyes keeps them in their places.

"Take it easy gentlemen. Doctor Frasier, you have the floor."

"The general and I have been talking about Tim's recovery and part of the healing will indeed be letting him go back. Afterward, if he wants us to, we'll bring his team out here; let them see the way we interact and then see how you all act as a team and as a family unit."

Daniel nods thoughtfully, "Like we let Gibbs see some of the family time we have when he was here a few days ago."

Hammond nods, "Yes, only this time we'll bring the entire team out, let them see just what they have lost by their actions. They are beginning to realize some of it, but I'm not exactly certain that they know just what he means to us and to our little organization."

Sam frowns slightly, "Are you or should I say we, sure that we're not going to be rubbing their noses in it? Doesn't that make us as bad as them?"

Janet shakes her head, "Not if it gets them to see just what we're doing as a team. And I don't mean missions. I'm talking the training that Tim still has to go through. I can't clear him for active duty yet and if they can see how we rally around our recruits, not to mention our friends and family, then maybe, just maybe we can finally open their eyes as to just how they have shut him out of their own little world."

Daniel opens his mouth then shuts it again.

"What is it, Doctor Jackson?"

"General, I'm not saying I'm completely against the idea, but what about Tim's feelings in the meantime? I'm sure you all saw the way he left here. He's used to being shot down by Gibbs, but he'd counted on being able to go back for a few days; if only to see Ziva."

Sam tilts her head to the side, "Tim has a birthday coming up doesn't he? Why not surprise him and bring her out here as a birthday gift? Surely she'd have a few days that they won't need her."

Daniel grins, "It would be perfect actually as they both have birthdays coming up. That's part of the reason he wanted to go back; to give her a birthday gift."

Jack beams at him, "Then we go beat on Gibbs at the same time."

The others chuckle and General Hammond shakes his head. "No Colonel, no beating anyone up this trip. I'll contact their Director and arrange for Agent Da'vid to come out here."

Jack frowns "Are we sure about that, General? Do we want to risk letting a suspected System Lord know that we're coming back?"

Hammond nods, "While I understand your concerns, we have to progress as normal. We have suspicions but nothing concrete to base them on. Let's bring Tim's surprise out here. If nothing else, it might make said System Lord tip her hand sooner."

Daniel scoots his chair back. "Tim's cooled his heels long enough. I need to go check up on him."

Janet watches thoughtfully as Daniel leaves, "He's really taking his role as Tim's brother to heart isn't he?"

Jack nods, "That space monkey has wanted to be part of a family for so long, that he's almost overcompensating. I have to let them have their space though. They need each other right now."

Janet looks at the expressions on his face. "You need him too, Colonel, just as they need you. General, as the team is on standby for the next week and possibly two, I give my permission for Tim to go back to NCIS. My only prerequisite is that he has the team go with him. As we've all noted, he's susceptible to Miss Sciuto and the Director of NCIS might be suspicious if you don't go with him. I would advise however, that you don't delay for too much longer."

Hammond smiles at Jack and nods. "Go tell your boys to pack their bags. We'll have the team go and pick up Agent Da'vid, and bring her back here. With Major Carter's permission, she can stay at her house unless Doctor Frasier would like that honor."

Janet shakes her head, "I have my hands full with Cassandra or I might take you up on that."

Sam nods at the same time, "Dad said that he and Selmak have plans for the weekend. I have a guest room that Ziva can sleep in while she's here."

Jack beams again, "Yep, this is why I like you guys and while Tim might not know it, it's why he agreed to stay with us, instead of NCIS."

**NCIS-SG-1**

Ziva sighs as she contemplates her weekend. She'd looked forward to it almost the entire year, knowing that her birthday and Tim's were close together. She'd wanted to ask him out for dinner, or at least a birthday drink or two as they've done in previous years. Why had she not asked him before he'd left and why hadn't she spoken up for him more often?

She shakes her head as she finishes her report and silently hands it in to Gibbs. The tall taciturn man has been so silent lately that she's not sure what to do or what to say to him anymore. Tim's absence even for a few days has been something that no one had foreseen. The fact that he'd chosen to stay away...she blinks back tears and starts muttering to herself in Hebrew.

"Take it easy, Ziva. We'll get him back, it might take a bit longer than we anticipated, but we will get him back. Right boss? We'll get McGee back, won't we; you won't let him stay out there, will you?"

Gibbs shakes his head at Tony's questions. "I don't know DiNozzo. He was pretty clear about why he'd stay there."

Tony's jaw drops, "Boss! He's our Probie! They can't keep him forever! You can't let them."

Gibbs turns and glares at him, "Why not? What have we done to encourage him to stay here?"

Tony gulps as he thinks about all the pranks and stunts he's pulled on Tim. The stunts he'd meant as just that, pranks that anyone else would have...he stops as he realizes that if he'd pulled half of those stunts on anyone else, that person or persons would have punched his lights out if not outright killed him. He drops his gaze to his feet, and stares at the tops of his Italian leather shoes.

"He tried to stay with us and we drove him away didn't we?" He asks softly and the other two nod.

Jenny glares at the morose team in the squad room. McGee and his damn transfer to Colorado have impacted the MCRT in ways she could never have predicted. The man was nothing more than a computer technician, a geek in more ways than one. She shook her head as she registered Cynthia telling her that the commander of the SGC was on a secure line for her. Turning on her heel, she listens as Hammond tells her that Tim will be coming back to DC for a day or two and then she frowns as he requests Ziva's presence for the weekend ahead.

"Call it a surprise, Director. It might be all that you need to bolster some lagging spirits on Timothy's other team."

She hesitates for a few seconds then smiles. "Very well, let the team visit and yes, I'll sign Ziva's vacation papers. This is all providing she wishes to come back with your team of course."

"Understood, Director and thank you. Tim and the team should be arriving shortly."

Hammond hangs up and nods towards the team, "You have a go; just make sure you come back with little or no incident."

Jack gives a feral smile, "Are you sure we can't take a punch at Gibbs?"

Hammond chuckles as he leads the team out into the hall where Tim and Daniel are talking quietly. "No, you may not punch Gibbs. Tim, we've decided to let you visit your other team. I do expect all of you back here within 48 hours."

Tim stares at Hammond and then gives the General that slow beaming smile that endeared him to the SGC leader a year ago. Looking from one face to another, the smile just gets bigger and brighter even as Daniel and Jack lead him away.

"I hope we're doing the right thing, General." Doctor Frasier says softly, as she watches them go.

"He needs this right now, Doctor. They all do, no matter what they might think. The fact that Tim decided to stay with us needs to be addressed in both teams and we've got other things to worry about as well."

"Such as how two men ended up being brothers when we know or think we do, that Colonel O'Neill's ex-wife wasn't one to sleep around?"

"That too, doctor, that too."

**NCIS-SG-1**

As he opens the stairwell door and sees the withdrawn faces of the MCRT, Brent Langer has to wonder how and why. How could Tim have left and why would they have let him?

One or two incidences be damned, something had to have happened to have finally pushed that young man out of NCIS and into the open arms of the SGC. Again, knowing that he can get answers from Abby if no one else, he turns on his heel and heads back downstairs to Abby and her lab.

The Goth is humming under her breath as her almost earsplitting music erupts from the speakers. Langer watches silently for a few minutes then taps her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Brent, what brings you to my lab? You guys finally catch a case?"

Langer shakes his head and asks, "What happened between you and McGee? I thought you two were best buds."

Abby shrugs, "He decided that he didn't like us anymore. I still don't know why he was so upset about Jethro. He's the one who shot him."

Langer's eyebrows shoot up in disbelief, "McGee shot the Boss?"

"No silly, the dog."

"Ohhh, so McGee shoots a dog and you didn't like it?"

"Well it's not as if Jethro could shoot back now is it? I mean, he didn't mean to bite Timmy, it was an accident. Timmy should have known better than to shoot an innocent animal and he should have just taken it like a man and let Jethro stay with him. It was fate that they met and he should have just accepted Jethro as part of his destiny."

She turns back to her computers clearly indicating that the conversation was over and Langer stares at her for a few more seconds, wondering where she comes up with some of her logic, before heading down to Autopsy. Once again, the assistant ME is there and Langer tilts his head as he wonders if Jimmy can give him answers that no one else seems able to.

"Hey Brent, how's it going? You settling in okay up there?"

Langer nods as he wonders how to ask his question. "Palmer can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Why did McGee leave? Why didn't the Boss stop him?"

Jimmy pauses in his cleaning as he ponders the answer to Brent's question. "I think and this is just speculation on my part, that Tim was given the one thing there that he's seldom received here," he looks up at Langer as he cleans the same spot over and over again.

"What was missing, Palmer?"

"Not much, just a little respect."

Langer steps back on his heels. He looks at Palmer who is studiously cleaning another section of the table.

"What happened, Jimmy?"

"I'm not the one who should tell you."

Brent huffs, "Well it's not like anyone else on the MCRT will."

Jimmy hands him a slip of paper with an address on it. Looking from it to Palmer, Brent can tell it's Palmer's home address. "I'll be there just name the time. You need me to bring anything?"

"An open ear and maybe something to drink. I have plans for this evening but I can talk tomorrow or later this weekend if you still want to."

Brent asks suspiciously. "No tofu surprise or anything?"

Jimmy chuckles, "No, just something to drink."

**NCIS-SG-1**

Tim is almost bouncing as he starts packing his go bag. He stops when he hears a sound by the door and smiles when he sees Daniel standing there.

"You can come in you know."

"I was watching you. You seem almost too happy. What happens when we get there?"

Tim sighs and sits on the bed. He pats the corner and Daniel comes closer. "Are you going to leave us Tim? Are you having second thoughts already?"

Tim shakes his head already knowing where Daniel is going with this line of questioning. "No, I just wanted to give Ziva a birthday gift. We've been celebrating our birthdays for almost two years now, since we're so close together as far as days go. Her birthday is only a few days before mine. We don't do much, just go out for a quiet meal together but this year I wanted to actually give her something special."

He frowns as he searches his dresser drawer and then groans as he thinks about where the gift actually is. Or rather where it probably ended up as the jacket had been taken into evidence after Abby had covered Jethro the dog with it.

"Darn it! It was in my coat pocket! I had just picked it up when we were called out on the case and then the whole dog-biting incident. I forgot to grab it before Abby put the coat on the dog."

He frowns wondering how he's going to find another gift and one with that particular meaning when Daniel puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't suppose this is what you are looking for?"

Tim's smile brightens once again then his brow furrows as he looks at Daniel in question.

"Don't ask, I promised not to tell."

Tim nods knowing what the other man isn't saying. He shows the charm to Daniel who smiles at him.

Daniel gives him a nudge, "Come on, we don't have much time if we're flying the "Friendlier Skies."

"You mean that Jack and Sam will be flying us there?"

"Not necessarily." Daniel says as he points skyward.

Tim nods and places the precious box into his go bag. As they turn to leave, Daniel puts a friendly arm around his shoulders.

"So, how long have you been crushing on the Israeli hottie?"

Tim glances at him, "Truthfully? A lot longer than she thinks I have."

Daniel looks at him and Tim says, "I'll tell you someday."

**NCIS-SG-1**

Langer comes back upstairs and studies his current team. Frustrated by the conversation with Abby and the melancholy that permeates the squad room, he throws up his hands.

"If you all miss McGee so darn much, why didn't you stop him? Honestly, boss, if it had been anyone else you'd have fought tooth and nail to keep him from going! You want him back, show him! Don't just sit here with your hands on your chins saying, gee wish Tim was here! Go get him!"

They all stare at him as he throws himself into the chair that sits behind his desk. "Hmph! Some team! Hope I don't have to have you guys on my six anytime soon! I'm not sure I'd trust you to have it!"

Gibbs stands up, and Brent stands up at the same time, daring him to give him that head smack. "Go ahead Boss! I dare you! Stand up to me! Tell me that you're going to go out there and this time fight for the man that you actually said 'belonged' to you! But before you do that, make sure that you're doing it because you actually want him on this team. Not as a computer geek but as an AGENT. He's not some freaking probie anymore! He had DiNozzo's six as his Senior field agent, the entire time you were gone, hiding in Mexico. That's not someone who is a probie; that is a field agent!"

Ziva and Tony watch as Gibbs swallows the anger that had obviously swelled during Langer's diatribe. They can see the blue eyes flashing and know that finally someone has broken through to the boss where no one else could. Tony stands up and Ziva does too.

"He's right Boss, we need to go get Tim back."

Ziva nods in agreement, "Only this time we do it as a team. Not just you Gibbs, we all need to go and prove to McGee, to Tim, that we need him."

Before Gibbs can say or do anything, Jenny comes out of her office. "Ziva, come with me please. Gibbs, this concerns you too."

Tony and Brent stare at the director as she shuts the door behind the other two agents.

"Someone has her panties in a twist." Tony mutters.

"Think it might have something to do with our new arrivals?" Brent points to the screen and Tony lets out a silent groan.

"In a way, I hope that's good news."

Neither of them hears the elevator ding as Tim steps off. He gives Brent a silent nod in greeting and then says, "Hey Tony."

Tony spins around, starts towards the younger man and then stops "Tim! Does this mean... are you back?"

"For a day, maybe two."

The elevator dings again and this time the entire SG-1 team steps off. Tim makes introductions to Langer who grins at Sam as he says, "Wow, wish they had them this pretty in the FBI."

Tim looks around, obviously searching for someone, and Tony points upstairs, "Jenny took both Ziva and Gibbs up just before you guys arrived."

Jack looks disappointed and Daniel smacks his arm, "You know that Hammond said you couldn't smack Gibbs this trip."

"Doesn't mean I would have," Jack complains and the others laugh. The elevator bell rings again and this time Abby and Jimmy both step off. They're squabbling about something that Jimmy had said and Abby is just about to punch Jimmy in the arm when she spies Tim surrounded by Tony, Brent and the SG team.

"Timmy! You're back! I knew you couldn't stay away! Now you can go get Jethro and apologize."

"Not happening Abby. I didn't come here to stay. I came here to-"

Abby stomps her foot and is clearly heading over to him, about to say something more when she stumbles and falls to the floor. Langer hides a smirk as Daniel gives her an insincere apology.

"Sorry about that, I thought I heard Tim trying to explain why we were here. Wanted to make sure that everyone could hear what he has to say."

Abby rubs her knee and stands up glaring at the young scientist who smiles serenely back at her, daring her to say something. A movement from the side has her sliding over to Gibbs,

"Gibbs, he tripped me! He deliberately tripped me."

Gibbs stares at her and she takes a step back. "Gibbs?"

"Not falling for it this time, Abbs. Colonel, I understand you and your team are in town for a few hours."

"Yep, we are. Seems like we have a couple of birthdays to celebrate this weekend." He places a hand on Tim's shoulder and Gibbs is about to say something when Abby shakes her head.

"No, Ziva's birthday is Sunday but Timmy's birthday isn't until Tuesday. Therefore, you'll just have to come back."

She starts towards Tim and again she mysteriously stumbles. Glaring up at the SG-1 team, she realizes that none of them are close enough to have tripped her this time. She looks around the room and growls at Langer who has stepped closer to Tim, shaking his hand.

"Seems like you won't be here next week then. Where's the party?" He asks no one in particular and Tim grins.

"We made arrangements to have one of the conference rooms at the hotel. Just seemed easier that way and if we get tired we can just go upstairs and sack out."

Abby starts protesting about those who might have to drive home and Sam smiles, "We've taken a few extra rooms, just to make sure that no one has to worry about being the designated driver. We want to celebrate two birthdays and we're going to."

Gibbs nods in approval and tells the MCRT to go home and pack their overnight bags. "We have some birthdays to celebrate. I take it you want to meet up at the hotel?"

Jack nods thoughtfully, watching as Ziva heads for the stairwell. Tim can see her leave too and is about to follow her when Abby finally makes her way over to him and punches him in the arm.

"That's for leaving us, McGee!"

Before she can do it again, she finds her fist firmly caught in the dark skinned hand of Teal'c. "We have much to talk about, Abigail Scuito. I suggest that you go get your bag and meet us at the hotel. Providing of course that you do want to wish your friend, Timothy McGee a Happy Birthday before he comes back to Colorado with us."

**NCIS-SG-1**

In the stairwell, Ziva sits on the bottom stair, waiting for Tim to catch up to her. He gives her a bashful smile as he tentatively puts an arm around her waist.

"I had hoped for a private celebration this year; you know, just the two of us, like always."

Ziva leans into him as he escorts her to her car. "We can still have that. It is why I was upstairs with Gibbs and the director. I have been asked to come out for a visit. If that is, you would like me to come out for a few days?"

Tim gives her another bashful smile and she asks him if he'd like to ride with her to the hotel. He nods and she motions for him to get inside. As they leave the Yard, neither of them see Jenny heading over to her own car. The outside lab has called telling her that the results Dr. Mallard had requested are in. She gets inside and drives off, rubbing her stomach as she does so.

Upstairs the remaining team members of SG-1 and the MCRT look at each other. Langer finally huffs out,

"Are you guys gonna stare at each other the rest of the weekend or are we going to go help two friends celebrate their birthdays? Come on Palmer; you, Dr. Jackson and Too Tall there can ride with me."

Teal'c nods his acceptance and Palmer gulps as he nods too. Daniel looks at Jack narrowing his eyes as he silently reminds his team leader that he cannot take a bite out of Gibbs this trip. Then he hastens after Langer and the others.

Gibbs motions for Jack and Sam to come with him. He looks over at Abby who is still rubbing her fist where Teal'c had grabbed it. He sighs as he picks up his coffee cup and heads towards the elevator saying,

"Come on, Abbs. You know that you'll regret not saying goodbye to McGee if you don't."

"I-"

She stops when she sees that the other three are in the elevator already and runs to catch up.

The party itself starts out quietly. The two teams meet in the hotel's conference room and Tim confesses that he'd gone ahead and ordered for everyone. As he says that, there is a knock on the door. Everyone laughs when they see a cart laden with pizzas being rolled in. The delivery boy beams when Tim hands him the money along with a hefty tip.

"Don't suppose you ordered drinks as well McGee?"

Langer's question is followed by another knock on the door. As Tim opens it, Ducky steps inside pushing a cart full of cold beer and sodas for those who don't drink alcohol. Ziva beams at the older man when he motions for her to follow him to the side counter where they set up the teapot. As the boxes empty and the celebrating begins, Tony glances around the room.

"Where are the birthday boy and girl?"

Langer grins as he takes another sip of his beer. "Hopefully celebrating in a private room."

Daniel shakes his head. "Tim went to get something out of the car. I don't know where Ziva went."

Ziva looks at Tim as he brings their bags in and puts them on one of the roller carts.

"You are different tonight, what has happened?"

"I wanted to celebrate with you alone. Like we have been, not with a bunch of people." He admits.

"Well, since I have been asked to come back with you and the SG-1 team, we can still celebrate alone, just in a new city, yes?"

He nods and she pats his arm. "I know it is not quite the same as we are used to. At least we will get some time alone though, will we not? Time to talk about the things we both want to say?"

He raises his head and stares at her. "You mean it, some private time just you and me?"

She nods, "I think that your team will be arranging it before we even get back there."

Tim chuckles as he remembers the team, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond all talking when he'd been out in the hallway. He hadn't paid much attention to what they were saying, as he'd been lost in his own thoughts, wondering how he was going to give Ziva her present. He starts to pull it out of his pocket when she stops him with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Let us exchange gifts where we will have privacy. Even though we are at a hotel, we are still expected to show respect for our friends."

Tim nods and slips an arm around her. She looks at their go bags and smiles. "Come on, we need to let the others see that we have not left them hot and loose."

"High and dry." He automatically says and she grins at him.

"They might not be high, but they will definitely not be dry for a while either."

"Yeah and I still don't trust Jack not to try and take a poke at Gibbs tonight. He might have promised Hammond that he wouldn't but he's still fairly protective of me."

Ziva nods and they saunter back into the conference room. Langer grins as he starts singing "Happy Birthday to you."

The others chime in and before long, the two teams are singing merrily. Hours later, Tim and Ziva exchange silent toasts as they start escorting their friends up to the rooms that they've been assigned. Gibbs and Ducky help them escort the remaining team members upstairs. Gibbs has been assigned to the one with Teal'c and Jack. Ducky hadn't been expected, but Tim does offer up his bed if the older man wants to stay.

"I appreciate the offer Timothy; however, I do have a house guest coming in tomorrow and would like to be there when he arrives."

Jimmy looks at his mentor who gives him a gentle smile, "Stay with our friends, dear boy. It's a rare treat for both of us when we get to spend time with them."

Jimmy still looks a bit troubled, but Tim motions for him to stay and take the room with Tony and Langer.

"Unless you want to run interference for Gibbs and O'Neill." Tim says teasingly and Jimmy shakes his head as he dashes into the room.

Ziva looks at Tim as she pulls out the keyed card for the room that she's sharing with Sam and Abby.

"Good night, Tim. Do you, would you like to meet me downstairs for an early morning coffee?"

Tim gives her a smile as he brushes a kiss over her cheek. "I'd like that a lot. See you in a few hours."

**NCIS-SG-1**

The dawning of the new day has both teams downstairs enjoying the free continental breakfast. Tim and Ziva manage a few quiet moments talking about the next few days to come. They both know that Abby is going to be upset by Ziva joining Tim and the SG-1 team for a few days and Tim has to admit that he'd been afraid that Gibbs wouldn't let him see Ziva due to the ever-present rule number 12.

"You are part of a new team now, rule 12 should not figure into anything."

"I know but…"

"No buts, she's right." Gibbs states as he sips at his first cup of coffee.

Tim stares at him, and then asks, "If I were to come back would it change? Would you accept us as a couple even if one of us wasn't always out in the field?"

"Different set of circumstances."

Tim glances at Ziva then back at Gibbs, "So what does that mean?"

"It means that if you come back we talk about it. If you don't, then the rule won't apply."

Jack nods approvingly at the couple. "You two lovebirds going to stop and grab more clothes for Ziva before we take off?"

"I was just asking him what I would need for my journey."

Sam looks at her and smiles, "How about you, Abby and I go pick out what you need, and we'll let the boys have some time alone?"

Ziva smiles back at her as she stands up, "I would like that, thank you. Abby? Are you going to come with us?"

Abby bites her lip and then shakes her head, "No, I'm going to visit the nuns. Can you drop me off though?"

Ziva sighs and nods, "Of course we can. I shall miss you while I am gone."

Abby shrugs as she states, "You'll be coming back though. It's Timmy who doesn't want to come back to us."

Sam looks at Ziva as they finish dropping Abby off. "Whew! And Tim has to deal with that every day? I've seen spoilt children, but wow, she's never outgrown it!"

The men start gathering their things, and Gibbs glances at Tim who is trying studiously to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Hey, talk to me."

"The general has said that he wants the entire team to come visit sometime. I'm not sure if the director will allow for it, but if she does, you're still welcome to visit me at Jack's house. I just thought you should know."

"O'Neill going to sit still for it?"

"I have a right to have a friend or two visit, and I still consider both you and Tony my friends, Boss."

Gibbs swallows, knowing that for all that's been said and done, he's done nothing to earn this man's friendship or trust and yet for reasons unknown, Tim still trusts him.

"Thanks, Tim. We'll start making arrangements. Tell Ziva to take her time and to enjoy this week."

"Thanks Boss."

**NCIS-SG-1**

The teams gather near the USS Barry. As it's early on the weekend and there are no sight-seers this early in the day, Jack and the others designated the old retired ship as their drop off/recovery point whenever they come to NCIS. Langer looks around and makes the first move.

"McGee, anytime you want your old job back, let Fornell know and I'll transfer back to the FBI. Unless of course you decide you want to put up with the old grouch in which case, I'll stay with Gibbs and team. Happy Birthday, Tim."

Tim laughs as he shakes Langer's hand. "Thanks Brent, it was nice getting to know you too."

Jimmy points to the cell phone in Tim's pocket, "I can be a good listener. Anyway I'll try to be a better one than I have been. Happy Birthday."

Tim pulls him in for a hug, "Don't forget, it goes both ways. If you need to talk or just rant, there's email too. Thanks for being a good friend Jimmy."

Tony shakes his head, "I refuse to believe that you'll be gone for good. Take this time, learn from them but come back to us. I might not be the best friend in the world but I can endeavor to do better next time."

"I love you too Tony."

Gibbs waits until everyone has had their say, then motions with his coffee cup for Tim to follow him. Tim doesn't think twice as he automatically falls into step beside him. Daniel and Jack look at each other and start to follow but Teal'c blocks their path.

"Not this time. They need to start communicating and this is a good time for them to do so. Besides, I think that Gibbs is relaying good news not bad."

"You mean about them coming out to the Mountain."

"Indeed."

Gibbs sighs as he turns to the young man he'd brought on so many years ago. Tim bites his lip unsure of what the boss was going to say, but knowing that he had to give him his chance to say it.

"I need to apologize to you. I don't know if you can believe me, but I am sorry about the way things have ended."

Tim glances at him, at the sincerity in the blue eyes. "I believe that General Hammond offered you and the rest of the team a chance to come out to the Mountain? If the director does give you that time off, take him up on that offer. I'm on limited physical training for at least another week, but when that's over I can send Tony an email and then you guys can decide if you want to come out and watch us train."

"I'd like that, and I think they will too."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, then Gibbs hands him a small package wrapped with brown paper. "Open it when you get there. Happy Birthday, Tim."

"Thanks Boss."

They walk back to where O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 are waiting. Ziva has her go bag and a small duffle at her feet and Tim picks up the duffle as they join the others. Ziva raises an eyebrow but says nothing, knowing that it's just part and parcel of who and what Tim is.

"All right kiddies, everyone in the circle? Ziva, welcome to our merry band of mischief makers. All hands inside, we don't want to lose any fingers now. Gibbs, we'll have your girl back in a few days. Langer, stop staring at the Major, she's already taken."

Sam turns her head, "She is?"

"You are." Jack states as they disappear in a flash of light.

**NCIS-SG-1**

Ziva sighs with contentment as she snuggles in Tim's arms. Lying in one of the loungers on Jack's back deck, they can see the stars popping into view as they start twinkling against the deep blue/black blanket of the night sky.

Tim kisses the top of her head, and she looks up at him. "Not quite alone, but still alone. They are very considerate, this new family of yours."

"Yeah, I kinda like them. They can be loud and overbearing, but not as intrusive as some others. I wish I could have given us a little more privacy, but I think we did pretty good."

Ziva chuckles, "They are not snoopy like our Tony. They know what it means to want to have some time alone."

Tim nods, "They've been great. I haven't wanted to take a separate apartment until I knew for sure that this was where I wanted to be."

"It is, as you stated when you came back the first time, where you need to be. For the time being, at least. You need this and them, Timothy McGee. They need you too."

He gives her a hug as they continue watching the stars come out. Inside the kitchen, Jack sighs as he protectively watches his son and the girl in his son's arms. Daniel glances at him, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He's staying with us, Dad. She's visiting for a bit and then going back, but your son has already decided to stay."

Jack ruffles Daniel's hair. "He tell you that space monkey?"

"Yep. All we need to do now is help him find his own apartment, so that the next time she comes out, they can have a bit more privacy."

Jack thinks and then brightens. "I think I know just what he needs."

He motions for Daniel to follow him into the living room and together the SG-1 team starts making plans.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday to us."

Ziva smiles as she remembers the weekend with Tim. How the SG team had left them alone so that they could talk about the possibility of a relationship. How her shy, computer geek had held her in his arms as they watched the stars come out on the back deck of Jack O'Neill's house. She sighs as she opens her desk drawer. Tony plops himself on the side of her desk and pulls out the small box.

"Birthday gift from McMIA?"

"As a matter of fact, yes Tony it was a nice surprise from McGee." She grabs the box out of his hands before he can open it and stuffs it back into the drawer. Tony watches her closely for a few more minutes waiting for her to do or say anything more and wanders back to his desk when it becomes evident that she's not going to tell him more about the past weekend.

"So, how is McGee doing out there? Has he gotten star sick yet? Is he coming home soon?" Tony asks and is a bit surprised when Ziva shakes her head.

"No, not for a while Tony. I think that for now, McGee has found the niche that he belongs in. He is happy out there or seems to be." Ziva takes a breath, blinking back unwanted tears. She will not cry in this public forum. The family that Tim belongs to now reminds her of the one she's certain will never happen in her lifetime. With her mother, sister and Ari all gone there is no one left except her father and Eli Da'vid is not one to express his feelings.

"You were supposed to go out there and bring him back, Missy. That was our agreement, we let you go and you bring him back. He can't stay out there. We need him to come back; he needs to go get Jethro and then he needs to come back and stay. It's not fair that we don't have him here." Abby starts pacing and Ziva glares at her.

"He does not want to come back! You and Tony and Gibbs have all seen to that! I was lucky to even be able to spend time with him. You and your self-righteousness because he didn't want to keep an animal that had mauled him and could have done more damage than it did! Tony and his constant harassment! Gibbs for not seeing an agent in distress!"

Ziva is pacing by now, fingering a knife as she passes a mute Abby who is cowering against Tony.

"What did McGee ever do to any one of us? Why do we have to continually put him down as a weakling or a weak link? He is every bit as capable as Tony or myself now, yet none of us treat him as an equal! Why? When did we all get so blinkered?"

Gibbs stands in the shadows waiting for Tony or Abby to say something. Neither of them can as they are both standing in mute stillness. Ziva's verbal attack is hitting home and no one in the room can deny what she is saying. They are all guilty of what she is accusing them of. Gibbs turns and heads down the staircase, wanting once and for all to find some answers. This time he won't wait for Ducky to get back from whatever mysterious destination the older man has been going to. This time, he's going to find out what is going on behind his back.

Ducky is just coming in the Autopsy door when Gibbs steps out of the stairwell. He follows the older man into the room and Ducky jumps slightly when Gibbs asks

"What is going on Duck? You never leave town for this length of time?"

"I had some investigating to do Jethro, not that I have to explain myself to you." Ducky says as he pulls off his mack and fedora.

"Duck, I'm worried about you, and about my team. Ziva brought up some good points. Why are we all so blind when it comes to McGee? And it's not just me, it is the entire team. It's as if when Kate died, we lost the heart of the team."

"I do not think that is the entire case Jethro. I think we have been hoodwinked to some extent, but it is not your team alone that has been affected this way."

"What do you mean? What is going on? Who's been trying to keep us in the dark?"

"Can you think of no one Jethro?" Ducky says as he starts brewing his first pot of water for tea.

Gibbs sighs as he thinks about the last three years. The only real changes have been the retirement of Tom Morrow, and the addition of Ziva and Jen. That and the deaths of some people that should never have died. Pacci, Kate, Paula and her team. He sighs as he sips his coffee and slips back up the stairs. Ducky finishes making his tea, and glances around the room. He sits down at his desk, thinking of the recent events that awakened the sleeping being he really is.

"Umm, Doctor Mallard? Are you okay, sir?"

"Bless you, yes Mr. Palmer. Why do you ask?"

Jimmy sighs and points to the other room. "You usually greet our guests before I get here. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right."

"Just had a few things to think about my boy. Now, let us get on with our guest shall we?" Ducky smiles at Jimmy who nods thoughtfully and dutifully follows him over to their guest.

NCIS-SG-1.

Gibbs sips his coffee, slowly thinking about the recent events that have had him wondering about so many things. Kate's death and the subsequent retirement of Tom Morrow. Jen showing up with Ziva. The shooting of Ari in his own basement; Ziva's sudden return to the States as a liaison to NCIS and member of his team.

His own blindness regarding Tim and how the others, including himself have treated the young agent. Langer's words keep taunting him,_ "__"__If you all miss McGee so darn much, why didn't you stop him? Honestly, boss, if it had been anyone else you'd have fought tooth and nail to keep him from going! You want him back, show him! Don't just sit here with your hands on your chins saying, gee wish Tim was here! Go get him!"_

_They all stared at him as he threw himself into the chair that sat behind his desk. "Hmph! Some team! Hope I don't have to have you guys on my six anytime soon! I'm not sure I'd trust you to have it!"_

_Gibbs stood up and Brent stood up at the same time, daring him to give him that head smack. "Go ahead Boss! I dare you! Stand up to me! Tell me that you're going to go out there and this time fight for the man that you actually said 'belonged' to you! But before you do that, make sure that you're doing it because you actually want him on this team. Not as a computer geek but as an AGENT. He's not some freaking probie anymore! He had DiNozzo's six as his Senior field agent, the entire time you were gone, hiding in Mexico. That's not someone who is a probie; that is a field agent!""_

Gibbs strides into the squad room, and the team looks up at him. "Go home, pack an overnight bag."

They all stare at him, and Brent Langer starts grinning as the boss continues, "My house, 18:00 hours, we're going to get our computer geek back!"


End file.
